A forgotten Uchiha
by Sariko-chan723
Summary: Itachi told Sasuke that he had killed everyone in their clan, Sasuke grew up thinking that he and his brother were the last Uchiha's left...but what happens when he meets a person he thought was dead all those years ago? long summary inside!
1. Her Arrival

**Well here it is, get ready for my first story! If it's bad...well go easy one me! I was so excited about writing this! So please tell me your opinion, if you like this story or not...then I'll decide if I should go on with the story!**

**Summary:Itachi told Sasuke that he had killed everyone in their clan, Sasuke grew up thinking that he and his "brother" were the last Uchiha's left...but what happens when he meets a person he thought was dead all those years ago? Everyone is surprised to find that there is one more Uchiha alive, everyone except Itachi. Nobody knows what really happened that night except Itachi and the unknown Uchiha. Something strange, no one in the village of Konoha remembers this Uchiha. Only Sasuke and Itachi remember this, Forgotten Uchiha. **

**Characters**

**Itachi Uchiha**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Kakashi Hatake**

**Shikamaru Nara**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Tsunade**

**Kisame Hoshigaki**

**Genma(minor character)**

**Gaara**

**My own character( can't tell you name yet) **

**( Still need to add more chapters to figure out who's gonna be in this story)**

**A Forgotten Uchiha**

**Chapter One: Her Arrival**

It was pouring, and thundering, pretty bad day to go on a mission. Three shinobi from konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, were on a scroll retrieval mission. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and the leader of the three; Shikamaru Nara, were trying to get to Suna, the sand village, in order to get a secret scroll for their Hokage. They were jumping from tree to tree trying hard not to slip, when suddenly they all sensed two chakra signals heading straight for them.

"Hey! Do you guys sense that?" asked a much panicked Sakura.

"Yeah, it's two immense chakra signals heading this way! Whoever it is, let's not stick around to find out!" Shikamaru yelled back.

With that said, they picked up speed as they sent more chakra to their feet. Two figures suddenly appeared in front of them. The two figures were wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. Naruto and Sakura knew _these_ two all too well; Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha of the...

"A...Akatsuki..."stuttered Sakura.

_"Well, so much for what Grandma Tsunade said."_ thought Naruto.

**Flashback**

_**Shikamaru, Sakura, and Naruto all stood in the middle of the Hokage's room, waiting to hear what the Hokage had to say.  
**_

"_**Alright you three; I'm sending you on a simple retrieval mission," Said the fifth Hokage.**_

_**Naruto blurted out, "If it's so simple, then why do you need all three of us?"**_

_**Tsunade replied, "Because, Naruto, this is an important scroll between the Kazekage and I; it must not get into the wrong hands." **_

"_**Then shouldn't Sai and Yamato sensei or Kakashi sensei go with us too?" Sakura asked.**_

_**"No, because those three are already on a mission of their own, and they probably won't be back until three days from now, an I think you three will do fine by yourselves." **_

_**"But what if-" Tsunade had cut Naruto off.  
**_

"_**Don't worry Naruto! Nothing will go wrong!" she yelled.**_

"**I hope you're right Granny."**_** thought Naruto.  
**_  
**End flashback**

It had started to rain when they had just left Konoha; they all agreed they won't turn back. No matter what they will not fail this mission. Now, all three of them are starting to regret their decision.

"Oh, how wrong she was," They all thought.

After a while of just staring at each other, Kisame broke the silence. "All you have to do is hand over the Nine-tailed kid, and we won't hurt you... much." He said.

"You're not getting Naruto without a fight!" yelled Sakura.

Itachi then spoke up in his monotone voice. "Kisame, kill the other two. We don't need them."

"Right." said Kisame as he smirked, reaching behind his back for his sword. He got out his blade ready to go for the kill. The three shinobi got ready for a fight they'd never forget.

* * *

In the air the smell of blood was everywhere. The fight between the Akatsuki members and the Konoha ninjas was still going on. Sakura looked around her; one comrade down-Shikamaru, who she was trying to desperately heal, was severely wounded. She was running low on chakra because of the fighting and healing she had been doing! Naruto on the other hand was trying to protect Sakura so she can finish healing Shikamaru. Naruto wasn't that badly injured because the Akatsuki still needed him. It was times like this that Sakura really wished Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi were here.

Kisame looked at Naruto and spoke. "Hey, come on, it's not that difficult! All you need to do, kid; is come with us and we won't hurt your friends...uhh...much. I mean really, look at your friends there! You guys don't stand a chance." Kisame started to chuckle. Naruto didn't move or say anything; he just gave Kisame a death glare. Then he looked back at Sakura, and asked, "Sakura-chan, is Shikamaru going to be alright?" "Yeah, Naruto he just needs rest." She replied with a sigh. _"But I don't know how long he can stand this."_ She added to herself.

"Fine, suit yourself. If your friends die, you can just blame yourself for being so stubborn. "Kisame impatiently said.

Then Naruto heard Sakura scream from behind him. He turned to look, and saw Itachi right in front of a fearful Sakura, about to go for the kill. Kisame noticed this as his chance to knock Naruto out, but before he could make any contact with Naruto's body, a chakra filled foot came in contact with _his_ face. Kisame was sent flying through three trees. Then a kunai went soaring past Naruto, at Itachi, who was just about to kill Sakura. Itachi saw the kunai flying toward him and caught it easily.

Kisame grunted, as he wiped the blood off his face and looked up to see who had kicked him like that. Naruto, Sakura, and Itachi looked up as well. They all saw a figure, and as they looked closer, they saw that the figure was in fact a person, with dark navy-colored hair. The person was wearing the usual Anbu attire, and they couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. The Anbu seemed to be carrying two swords, and appeared to be the same age as Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru: 15 years old.

Kisame growled as he got to his feet, ready to attack the Anbu for kicking him, but then a hand stopped him from doing so. The one who had stopped him was his partner, Itachi Uchiha. "Kisame, I'll fight him." Itachi said in a monotone voice. **(A/N they just assume that the Anbu is a boy... they don't know yet)**

" Why? I thought you said I could handle anyone who gets in our way."

" Kisame. If you attack senselessly, or if you underestimate him, he'll surely kill you. "

The shark-man scoffed," Fine, you can take care of him, but can I kill the others if they get in your way?" He asked.

Itachi didn't answer his partner; he was getting ready for the fight with this mysterious stranger. Everyone was thinking the same thing: Who was this person?

Shikamaru, who was still unconscious and thus oblivious to what was happening, was breathing heavily. Naruto and Sakura just stared at the person about to fight Itachi Uchiha. They couldn't help but feel bad about this situation, because they knew someone was going to die right in front of them...and they knew they couldn't do anything about it. They would merely be spectators to the battle that was about to unfold.

* * *

**Well! There it is my very first chapter of my very first story! I really hope that this is as good as everyone else's! It's my first story so please if you think there is anything you think I should fix, or anything you want to know...Just Read and review!**


	2. The Battle of Two

**Hey everyone! It's Sariko-chan here with chapter 2 of A Forgotten Uchiha (woohoo) lol. You guys have no idea how sorry I am for not updating for what? 3 years? O/O very sorry. I haven't given up on this story...I love it! Let's just say that I was having a MAJOR writer's block ok? I have all the ideas in my head...just can't get em out on paper. :D well hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, now, nor will i ever :(

* * *

**

**A Forgotten Uchiha**

**Chapter 2: The Battle of two**

They stood there; both waiting for the other to make their move. The Anbu shifted slightly, and then disappeared. Itachi turned to block the oncoming barrage of the Anbu's attacks.

Punch after punch, kick after kick, was sent to the elder Uchiha; yet he dodged them all. His hand suddenly stuck out and grabbed his attacker's wrist. Pulling the Anbu toward the ground, Itachi brought his knee up, hoping to knock the breath out of his captive. However, to his annoyance, the Anbu disappeared in a poof of smoke on impact.

Itachi looked around, waiting for his opponent to appear. Sakura and Naruto looked on desperately as Itachi disappeared as well. They both sat there, frantically looking for the two, while keeping an eye on Kisame. All that was heard for a few moments was the clang of metal; then silence. Then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, an explosion resounded through the air. Everyone's head whipped to the direction it came from in order to see what had happened; and what they saw shocked them all.

The two opposing shinobi both had their swords drawn, and there was a crater around them as well. From what everyone could see, Itachi was actually wounded; there was blood running down from his torso. No one, not even Kisame, could believe what had just happened. The fight started not too long ago, and the Anbu had already managed to injure Itachi. The Anbu also seemed to bleeding from a wound sustained from Itachi; right across his stomach. Sakura stared curiously at the Anbu, wondering how exactly he had created that large crater. She knew of only two people with that kind of strength: her master, Tsunade, and herself.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura was snapped back from her thoughts by Naruto's worried voice. "Sakura-chan, you stopped healing Shikamaru!"

"Naruto, I didn't stop—" She looked down and saw that her healing chakra had stopped. _"Oh no! I didn't stop healing him! I just didn't realize that I was out of chakra!" _ She thought. "Naruto," she whispered, "I don't have chakra left; I used it all up healing us! If we don't get out of here, Shikamaru really will die!"

Naruto looked at her and saw the panic in her eyes. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan, I'll try to do something." Then to himself, he added,_ "Though I'm not so sure how much help I would be, I don't have as much as I thought I did. We ALL used our chakra on trying to fend them off."

* * *

_

Kisame saw that the two konoha ninja were distracted, worrying about their loss of chakra. He chuckled to himself, and decided to take advantage of their moment of distraction to attack them. When he was nearly an inch away, he had to side step to dodge the oncoming sword headed for him. The Anbu had once again blocked his path.

Kisame looked up angrily and saw that the Anbu was protectively standing in from of the three konoha shinobi. The Anbu's gaze darted from Itachi to Kisame, trying to watch for any surprise attacks. He then made the hand signs for, what Naruto and Sakura recognized as the Shadow clone jutsu. Two shadow clones appeared and quickly attacked Itachi and Kisame, trying their best to fight off the two S-Classed criminals. While his two clones were fighting the enemy off, the Anbu faced them and began rapidly making hand signs for a jutsu they didn't know.

As he finished the hand signs for the jutsu and outstretched his hands toward them, there was a blinding blue light that surrounded the three defenseless ninja. When Naruto and Sakura looked up, they saw that they were encased in a chakra sphere.

They then looked toward the Anbu when they heard him talk. "This is a chakra protection seal; it's going to protect you from them so you won't be in danger." Naruto and Sakura looked at each other with a startled look on their face. The Anbu didn't sound as masculine as they thought he would; in fact, _he _sounded like a _she_.

They then snapped back to reality as the Anbu spoke to them once again. "You two need to run," Before they opened their mouths to protest, the Anbu continued, "Run and get your leader help. You know as well as I do, that you don't have enough chakra to fight them off. You'll just be a burden; so just go! I'll hold them off for as long as I can. Even if something happened to me, the seal will stay up."

Naruto looked up, confused. "Why are you helping us?"

The Anbu didn't answer him as she turned around. She got into her fighting stance as they saw that Itachi and Kisame had defeated her clones. "Run!" she yelled to them before running at the two criminals.

* * *

"Sakura-chan? Are we just going to run away and have her fight our battle for us?"

"Naruto, you heard her. We'd just be a burden. Think about it. If _she _knew that we were out of chakra, then Itachi and Kisame must have known too. Naruto, they're after you, and I can't let them take you. So let's go!"Naruto looked at his teammate sadly and nodded as they both pulled up their mission leader.

"Shikamaru is in pretty bad shape if he hasn't even stirred yet." Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah. I know. Let's try to hurry."

Before they could jump off into the trees, they looked back one more time, wanting to take a final glance at their unknown savior. Sakura gasped, and Naruto looked horrified at the sight before them.

As the Anbu fought off Itachi from the front, Kisame came from behind and slashed through her back with his Sameheda. They saw the Anbu arch her back in pain; but no scream emitted from her lip, she remained silent. As she did this, Itachi proceeded to stab his katana through the wound her inflicted on her before. When they expected the Anbu to stay down, she surprised them all, as she managed to get up and face her two attackers once again. They just knocked her down again, but she kept getting back up no matter how many times they stabbed her or hit her.

Naruto and Sakura were frozen. They couldn't let this continue, but they had to get Shikamaru treatment, fast. The final straw was when they flung her mask off, even tough she had another mask underneath; like that of their sensei; Kakashi, they managed to figure out she was a girl. That's when they started to torture her by breaking her bones and dislocating her joints. Even after all this, she never let out a scream of pain; almost as if she didn't feel it. Naruto and Sakura weren't convinced though; they both winced at the pain in her eyes.

"_Sadistic bastards, they're waiting for her to crack and scream!" _ Naruto thought.

"_That's it! I can't stay here and do nothing! Sorry Naruto; forgive me!" _ With that, Sakura sprinted toward the ongoing fight.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled after her, and was about to go after to until the warning in her voice told her not to.

"Naruto, if you leave that protective seal, I will kill you! You won't be able to go back in!"

"Sakura-chan, what about you?" He yelled angrily. He growled in frustration _"Dammit! I can't do anything!" _

"Help Shikamaru first!" she yelled back.

* * *

The Anbu looked up at the sound of Naruto shouting Sakura's name. She looked across the field darkly as she saw Sakura running toward them. _"What an idiot! After I gave her the window of opportunity too!" _

She then glanced over at Kisame and Itachi and saw that they were planning something. She cursed under her breath at the complications that the Pink haired kunoichi had just created. Before her two attackers could react, she flash stepped in front of said kunoichi, and with a look of fury in her eyes she reprimanded Sakura for her actions.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing? You should have just left! I gave you the opportunity!"

"I was just—"

She was interrupted by the angered Anbu, "Just what? Not thinking? Did you actually think that he would leave without you? He's waiting for!"

Sakura looked back surprised. "Naruto? Why? I told you to go!"

"Sakura-chan, did you actually think I'd leave you? Besides, abandoning your friends is worse than being scum. Shikamaru is strong. He'll—" Naruto's eyes widened as he looked behind the Anbu and Sakura. "Look out!"

The Anbu turned around and blocked Itachi's katana with her own. She tried to tell Sakura to run, but her voice was cut off by Kisame appearing next to her. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized what her was doing. However she was too late in dodging the next attack. Kisame swung his Sameheda at her; it hit her right across her torso, and she was flung back next to the chakra seal she created. She lay there, very still. Naruto looked down wondering if she was still alive. He sighed in relief as he saw the rise and falling of her chest.

* * *

Sakura gaped at what they just did to the Anbu; she to glared at them distastefully. "You bastards, you should rot in hell!"

Itachi stood there with his expressionless face, while Kisame smirked at her words. "What _vulgar _language coming from a _little _kunoichi like you."

What do you want?" she asked them angrily.

Itachi gazed at her through his Sharingan eyes. "I believe we already told you what we came here for; The Kyuubi."

"No, Never."

Kisame grinned at her response, "Then I guess you wouldn't mind if we take you instead, hmm?" Sakura's eyes widened at this. She saw Itachi disappear; she turned around, kunai in hand, doing her best to fight him off. Unfortunately, Itachi grabbed her wrists and turned her around so that her back was to him. She struggled to get free, but Itachi had a firm hold on her. He even wrapped his arm around her neck so she would stop moving.

Itachi then turned around so that they were both facing Naruto. Itachi's eyes narrowed as he saw the Anbu struggle to sit up. He then looked back up at Naruto and asked; "What will you do now, Naruto?"

Kisame grinned once again, and continued. "Yeah, what're you gunna do? Give yourself up or have her die for you?" He chuckled at the glare that Naruto was giving him. "Now, now, doing that won't help _her _now will it." He emphasized _her_ because he was referring to Sakura.

"Naruto, Run! Forget me!" Sakura pleaded with him to go, but she could tell he wasn't going to listen. She then averted her eyes to the Anbu sitting on the floor. The Anbu looked up, frustrated with the turn of events. Sakura caught her eyes and sent her a pleading look. The unknown girl nodded at her in understanding. Sakura then saw Naruto getting ready to step out of the seal; and shouted for him to stop. "Naruto, No! Don't—" Her voice was cut off by Itachi firmly placing his hand over her mouth.

Before Naruto could make another move, the Anbu jumped into the seal and pushed Naruto back. She then proceeded to rapidly make hand signs, wanting to utilize a transportation jutsu. Kisame shouted as he saw the three shinobi shimmer, then disappear from the forest.

Sakura sighed in relief forgetting that she was being held captive by these two.

"Damn! Now what? " Kisame grumbled. Itachi looked over at his partner, and said, "There is nothing we can do. She used a transportation jutsu. There is no telling where they will end up now."

"Ok. So what do we do with _this _one?" Kisame asked, pointing to Sakura. Said girl looked at both of them boldly. He only mistake was looking at the eyes of Itachi. Before she was dragged to the world of his Mangekyou Sharingan, the last thing she heard was; "We will hold her until the Kyuubi comes to get her."

* * *

Naruto sat in the clearing he was teleported to. He was angry because the Anbu had taken away his chance to save his comrade. He glared at her back, his gaze softened however, as he saw her struggling to wrap Shikamaru's injuries that Sakura couldn't heal. He saw that she was still bleeding and on the verge of unconsciousness so he slowly got to his feet hoping to help her.

Said Anbu looked up at the rustle of leaves. She had finally finished wrapping the unconscious shinobi's injuries, and after taking a look at Naruto decided to explain herself. "Look, I get you're mad, but get over it. She didn't want you to do what you were going to do. She was _helping _you, and I was helping her because she asked me to. Besides, we have to hurry and get your leader help."

Naruto blinked at her, trying to think of what to say after her explanation. He replied sheepishly; "I guess you're right. Sorry for acting foolishly, I just didn't want to leave her back there; she's like my sister. I know she wouldn't have liked if I traded myself for her, she'd think it was her fault. It's my fault, though. They took her because they wanted me and I was too cowardly to fight them myself."

"Did you have much chakra left? She's the one who ran out of the seal, right? It was her choice, and her responsibility. She knew the danger, yet she took the risk."

Naruto looked at her desperately and then looked at the unconscious Shikamaru. "You're right again. We should probably get going if we want to get him help in time." The Anbu nodded in agreement, and proceeded to push herself off the ground in order to pull Shikamaru up. Naruto bent down to help her pull him up, and asked, "Are you sure you're ok? Can you still hold out 'till we get to my village? "

Her simple reply was, "Tch, yeah I'm fine, who do you think I am?" Then she began walking, waiting for Naruto to fall into step with her so they could start running.

* * *

Naruto sighed in relief as they neared Konoha. He looked to his right and noticed that the Anbu was slightly faltering, so for her sake, he slowed his pace a little. However, she surprised him when he heard what she said next.

"What are you doing? That's your village straight ahead right? So instead of slowing down, we should speed up!" Naruto nodded at her as he pushed what little chakra he had left to his feet.

They reached the village in no time. Naruto was first greeted by Izumo and Kotetsu; two of the Hokage's assistants. However, when they caught a glimpse of the injured Anbu and unconscious Shikamaru, they reacted instantly. Kotetsu ran to the Hokage tower to inform her, and Izumo ran to the three shinobi in order to help them. The Anbu knowing his intentions gave up her side to him, and stood to the side to watch everything unfold. She held her abdomen in pain and looked down; she was still bleeding.

"What happened?" he questioned.

"We were ambushed. This Anbu here helped us out. Sakura-chan was abducted though."Naruto answered with frustration.

Izumo looked over to where the Anbu was standing and noticed the blood and gashes that were all over her body. Then he looked over at Naruto as he processed what he had said about Sakura. "I'm sorry Naruto. Let's get you three to the hospital; Tsunade-sama should be there."

* * *

As Shikamaru was rushed into the emergency room and Tsunade quickly began to work on his injuries and stabilizing him. The Anbu refused to be touched by anyone. Naruto was pleading for her to comply and let someone heal her, but she refused even when she was on the brink of losing consciousness.

As they were arguing, the doors to their room slammed opened, and in stepped a very ticked off Hokage. "Just what the hell happened out there, Uzumaki?" she demanded.

Naruto looked her in the eyes sadly and told her all that had transpired. She nodded in concentration, thinking of her next course of action. Then she looked over at the fatigued Anbu and realized that she wouldn't make it if she kept this up.

Tsunade looked at Naruto, seeing him meet her gaze, and nodded. Naruto jumped up, made a couple of shadow clones with the amount of chakra he had regained, and tried to hold the Anbu down as Tsunade took out a syringe with a foreign liquid inside. The Anbu struggled against him and his clones as she saw what Tsunade was going to do. "Let go! Let go, dammit!"

Tsunade went on as if she didn't hear her; and the Anbu felt the prick of the needle at her neck. Her struggles slowed, as she was sent into a world of darkness.

Naruto slowly picked her up and laid her gently on the bed, careful not to irritate the large cut on her back. Tsunade quickly sent her chakra throughout the girl's body trying to assess the damage done. She frowned; she was surprised that she was able to stay conscious for this long, let alone actually able to move around. Her left shoulder was dislocated; her arm was broken at the elbow along with her wrist, all her fingers were broken except two on her right hand, the large gash on her back, the stab wound through her body, another slash along her abdomen, as well as a few cuts and bruises, she was out of chakra and she had lost a lot of blood.

Then began the healing process; first the major injuries were taken care of. It was a long and draining process for the fifth Hokage. The things that she healed were the large gash on her back, the stab wound, and the girl's broken bones. The rest were all bound with bandages.

When she was done, she looked over to see Naruto gazing out the window with a blank look in hid eyes. "Hey granny? Is she ok now? What about Shikamaru is he ok?" Tsunade signed and responded. "Yes Naruto, she's fine. She's no longer in critical condition. Shikamaru is fine too. In fact, he should be awake right about now if you want to go take a look at him." Naruto nodded in agreement and got up and followed her out of the room.

Naruto walked into the room Shikamaru was staying in, and was greeted with the lazy gaze of the Nara's. Naruto grinned at him, "Good to have you in one piece. How are you feeling?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at him. "Just peachy, Naruto. After nearly being beaten to death, how do you think I'm feeling? So troublesome."

"If you're talking like that, you're fine!" Naruto replied back with a smile.

"Naruto, what happened after I passed out?"

Naruto's face darkened as he recalled the events of the battle between the Akatsuki. "After you passed out, we were getting pretty desperate. I heard Sakura-chan scream from behind me, and Kisame almost got until an Anbu came out of nowhere and kicked him away. She battled with the two and told us to run away, Sakura-chan didn't like what they were doing to her though. She ran back and got herself caught." Naruto laughed nervously.

Shikamaru looked up and saw the sadness in Naruto's eyes. "Naruto, I'm sure Tsunade-sama will send out a rescue squad to get her. She is her precious apprentice after all."

Naruto smiled at him knowingly, "Yeah, I know, that's why I'm going to see if she'll let me go."

Shikamaru shook his head at his friend, knowing there was nothing to change his mind. "It's great to be back in one piece by the way," replying to his forgotten comment from before.

Naruto grinned at this and stated, "Hell, if we didn't get you back Temari-san will have all our heads!" Shikamaru laughed at this, knowing what Naruto said was in fact true. His girlfriend, Temari from Suna, would in fact, get mad. However, he tried not to think of how she was taking the fact that he didn't make it to her village yet. Unfortunately, he wasn't fully healed yet, so he wile letting out his laugh, and asked Naruto to stop making him laugh.

* * *

The day dragged to night, as Naruto spent it watching over his sleeping friend and the unknown Anbu girl. He had to stay in the hospital too because of his injuries, but didn't have to stay in a hospital bed like the other two. He slept in Shikamaru's room that night, hoping to regain his chakra fast enough to rescue Sakura the next day.

During the middle of the night, in the next room over, a certain Anbu stirred. She woke with a start and clutched her abdomen in pain. She looked around her; it was dark but she knew she was in a hospital. Her clues were the beeping monitor, and her memory of the day before.

She remembered the three shinobi, and how the kunoichi was taken. Knowing what had to be done, she slowly moved out of bed; and masked the chakra she had regained, so as to not get caught lurking around. She grabbed her weapons holster, and her Anbu mask. She prompted to open the window slowly, and climb over the sill, out into the moonlit night. She didn't look back as she dashed outside the village gates and into the forest, wanting to get away before anyone found her empty room.

Her eyes shimmered with determination as she activated her tracking jutsu; hoping to find the pink haired kunoichi before anything could be done to her.

* * *

**Okie guys that's the end of chapter 2 :D i hope you liked it. I really poured my heart into this :) so i tried. Read and review!**


End file.
